My Secret Admirer
by Slushie Addict
Summary: "Stalker and admirer are two different things, get your facts right."


Hey guys, Slushie Addict here! I'm working on 'Being Yourself Is Hard' but I keep on scrapping ideas because I don't plan ahead, have to make 'em perfect enough for display after all! It's a little hard to make it interesting while staying true to my plot... Ah! Never mind that! A/Ns aren't a place for me to ramble about other stories. This story is set a week before Valentine's Day in 1990 considering that Veronica hoped that she survived until June in the musical! With that, I don't own Heathers!

XXXXXX

"Wow Veronica, seems like you're now the best thing since sliced bread." Veronica jumped, whirling around only to come face to face with a girl clad in green. "What's with that look? Afraid of cheating on Jesse James? Ohhh wait, you don't have to worry about that since he's _dead_."

"Duke, what the flying fuck do you want with me?" Veronica seethed, remembering the tearful smile on Jason 'JD' Dean's face as he allowed himself to absorb the impact of his self-made timer bomb. Heather snorted, as though Veronica was an annoying insect.

"What, I can't stand in the hallway? Last time I checked, the hallway doesn't belong to you." Veronica glared at Heather, who was still grinning away like the mega bitch she was. "Anyways, that's a nice photograph you got there Veronica. It's _so_ very."

"Yeah? You know what would make this photo nicer? You getting the fuck outta my sight Duke." Heather cackled, but nonetheless obliged by walking away from Veronica, her green high heels clacking away as she grew farther and farther from Veronica. "Urgh, how annoying."

"Veronica! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" A girl with blonde hair loosely falling on to her shoulders called out from afar, while another girl waved from the same distance. "Martha and I wanted to have lunch with you! You coming?"

"Be right there guys!" Veronica called back, looking at the photograph in her hand. She almost placed it back in her locker, but decided to bring it along with her. _'Maybe Heather and Martha might know something about this...'_

"Just now, Mr Yawner just taught us the most yawn-worthy lesson of the year! He was like..." The blonde girl, Heather McNamara, started to talk about their American History lesson, which Veronica wasn't paying much attention to. Veronica was more interested in the photographer's identity, and why her of all people. Even when they've reached their usual lunch table, Veronica was still not paying attention to her friends. Martha and eventually Heather noticed it, and tried to snap Veronica out of her thoughts.

"Veronica? Is there something wrong?" Martha asked, which had effectively snapped Veronica out of her thoughts. She surveyed her surroundings, only it then dawned on her that she was in the cafeteria.

"When did we get here?"

"15 minutes ago. Veronica, are you okay? Do you want to see the nurse?" Heather asked, placing a palm on Veronica's forehead. "You're not burning up... but you don't seem alright... I-If there's something troubling you, we can hear you out if you like!"

"... Someone likes me." Veronica mumbled, holding up the photograph that she had found in her locker 15 minutes ago. Heather and Martha gasped in surprise, trying their best to not overreact over the photo. "There's a message at the back."

"Can we see it?" Heather asked, with the photograph given to her and Martha to see. It was a photograph of the beach at night, and from the looks of it, it seemed to be taken quite recently judging from the mix of snow and sand in the photo. Behind the photo had message in cursive saying _'I have a crush on you Veronica Sawyer. This place reminds me of you, having a strong presence in the dead of the night'_. "Wow, she's such a romantic!"

" _She_? Heather no offence but just because you're interested in girls, doesn't mean that my admirer is a girl. I mean, there can't be so many students in Westerburg that's gay or bi!" Veronica whispered, the topic of LGBT was still sensitive even though sexual orientation was now added to the hate crimes bill in Ohio.

"Well to be fair, Valentine's coming up. A girl could use that fact to send you that photo." Martha said, flipping the photo back to the front. "It's a good photo, whoever took this is good with a camera..."

"So we should find girls who are super good with the camera... I have someone in mind!" Heather said, a bright grin on her face. Veronica made a face, having met that same someone 15 minutes ago.

"Heather, no. We are _not_ finding Duke. In the first place, why would she like me?" Veronica tried to talk Heather out of it, but from the looks of it, Heather was even more determined to find the other Heather. "Heather, seriously. Duke hates my guts, or at most sees me as an acquaintance when no one else is with her."

"Which is often."

"Heather, _no_." Veronica simply couldn't understand why Heather liked to think that Veronica and the other Heather were on friendly terms. They were clearly far from it, but Veronica has privately admitted to Martha that she wouldn't mind being friends with her. Even if that was when she was drunk. "Besides, we don't actually know if Duke's good with a camera."

"Okay okay, fine! We go find Dukey, and ask her about who's good with the camera!" Heather compromised, with Martha agreeing. Veronica assumed that Heather just wanted to talk to Heather now that they don't hang out as often as she would like, but the real reason was one that even Veronica had to agree to. "Veronica, she's in the yearbook committee. The yearbook committee take photos and place them in the yearbook, so even if she's not the one, she could at least tell us who else can use a camera like a pro!"

"That's a great idea, but just one problem."

"What is it Veronica?"

"What makes you think that Duke will help us?"

"... I think we can blackmail her?" Heather suggested, pulling out a piece of paper from her blazer pocket. "Just leave negotiations to me!"

"Uh... okay?"

XXXXXX

"Alright, what do you want me to help you with?" Heather asked, crossing her arms upon reading the paper Heather had planned to use as blackmail. Veronica and Martha gulped, wondering what was so scandalous about that seemingly harmless piece of paper to the point that Heather was willing to assist Veronica in finding her secret admirer without a single complaint.

"We want to know who in the yearbook committee is good at taking photos." Veronica stated, which Heather replied with mocking laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Did you have a brain tumour for breakfast Veronica? It's the yearbook committee, of course we have to be good with a camera! Well, except me. I'm in charge of arranging the photos and placing them in a tasteful way in the damn book, so I don't have to live up to such expectations."

"So basically... I have how many potential secret admirers?" Veronica asked, shooting a look at Heather, who clearly didn't plan for this turn of events.

"I didn't know that the whole committee are good at photography!"

"Why did you approach _me_ of all people anyways? We have a fucking photography club, ever thought it was them?" That dawned on the trio that finding the secret admirer was harder than it seemed. Heather, somehow feeling nice that day, took pity on them and provided with another suggestion. "Okay look, Valentine's coming up. The yearbook committee is holding a private event where we have to write some nice shit to each other. Given that I'm painfully aware that Veronica here received a message from some creep, I'll let you cross-check the handwriting and see if it matches."

"That's fantastic! Veronica, we can find her after all!" Heather beamed, hugging Heather tightly. "Thank you so so so much Dukey!"

"Mac, seriously. Get the fuck off me." Heather groaned, but didn't push Heather away. "The committee seals the box that holds the comments at 4 pm today. I'll find a way to give it to one of you. Make sure you seal the box back, because if you don't, I'll make your lives a living hell."

"Okay okay we will. Thanks Duke, you're not so much of a mega bitch than I thought." Veronica agreed, though it sounded as though she wasn't taking the threat seriously. "By the way... 'Dukey'?"

"Trust me, if Heather Chandler was alive, we won't be able to follow which Heather is she referring to half of the time." Heather (Duke) replied, shuddering at memories of getting herself mixed up with Heather (McNamara). "Also, she didn't like it when we called her 'Chandelier'..."

"You two tried naming the former demon queen after ceiling lights?! God, no wonder she hated it!"

"Hey, it sounds better than calling Martha Dumptruck. Besides, her family name was originated from chandeliers."

"A-Actually Veronica, I think I would like being nicknamed after ceiling lights..." Martha spoke up for the first time ever since they had managed to track Heather down.

"That is not the issue! Anyways, who are you going to send the box to?" Heather thought for a moment, then answered Veronica's question.

"Her. She lives the closest to me, plus apart from Mac, Chandler, Ram and Kurt, her house is the only other address I know. And the other three are dead, so yeah." Heather pointed to Martha, who seemed thrilled yet worried about her visiting. "... Dump- I mean, Dunnstock, your mom likes cherry tarts right? If I give them to her, will she forgive me for pushing you off the slide in third grade?"

"Probably? I don't even think she remembers anymore." Martha shrugged, smiling at Heather. "I think she'll be happy to see you again."

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have a soul. That way I wouldn't feel guilty." Heather muttered, finally prying Heather away from her. "You guys owe me one, and don't expect such kindness from me in the future."

"Sure sure, thanks again." Veronica said, leaving the yearbook committee room. Things were starting to see progress, and Martha's previous friendship with Heather seemed to be mending, even if it's only because Heather was still able to feel guilt. However, while she had agreed to Heather's suggestion, she herself had some inkling to who her secret admirer might be. _'I think I have to watch her more closely...'_

XXXXXX

"Oh, you did come over to Martha's." Veronica commented after opening the door for Heather. Heather scowled, holding up two boxes. "So the notes are in both boxes?"

"No you pillowcase, one of the boxes has the tarts I'm trying to bribe Mrs Dunnstock with."

"Uh huh. Do you want to come in or what?" Veronica asked, inviting Heather in. Heather shook her head and thrust the boxes into Veronica's arms. "I'll take that as a no."

"Damn right it's a no. I have to... run some errands." Heather lamely replied, dashing back into her jeep afterwards. "And uh, could you ask Mac to write something nice to Donovan? She'll know who he is, so don't worry."

"Wait- she's gone." Veronica muttered, going back inside. "Heather! Can you do Duke a favour?"

"Sure! What does she want?" Heather came down the stairs, dragging down a blanket with her. Veronica gave Heather an amused look, but didn't say anything about it.

"She wants you to write something for the event to a guy... Donovan I think?" Veronica said, her hands starting to go weak due to the unexpectedly heavy total weight of both boxes combined. Heather noticed, and quickly went over to help Veronica with the top box. "Urgh, I don't feel any better. That means the box I'm holding is for Martha's mother..."

"Actually Veronica, you're holding the one meant for us." Heather said, opening her box with ease. "Ooh, cherry tarts!"

"Hello girls, would you like some help with that?" A woman with a model-like figure exited from the kitchen, her forehead dripping with sweat due to cooking.

"Mrs Dunnstock! The box Heather's holding is for you, it's from uh... Heather Duke?" Veronica grunted, her legs starting to give way from the weight. Heather hurriedly handed the box over to Mrs Dunnstock and lifted the other side of the box, relieving some weight off Veronica. "Thanks Heather, you're pretty strong."

"I'm not head cheerleader for nothing! Let's bring this up!" Heather chirped, leading Veronica upstairs where Martha was waiting. "Martha, could you open the door for us? The box is heavier than we expected!"

"Coming!" Martha opened the door, allowing the two girls to enter the room with ease. Once they entered the room, Veronica released her grip on the box and collapsed, tired from carrying the box. Heather on the other hand, was not affected in the slightest and was attempting to open the box cleanly. She was having trouble ripping off the seal with her manicured fingernails, prompting Martha to hand her a penknife "Heather, use this. Careful though, it's sharp."

"Thanks! Ah, here we go!" Heather slit open the sealed end, revealing numerous notes in the box. "Ooh, there's quite a few... Martha, do you have a pen and paper with you? I need to help Dukey write her note."

"Sure thing, Veronica, I'll help you sort out the notes." Martha offered, handing a pen and a piece of paper on her table. Veronica nodded, emptying the contents. They took two whole hours to identify the handwriting on Veronica's photo, but no matches turned up. It was just as well, for Heather also took the same amount of time to write Heather's note.

"I'm done! Did you guys find the admirer?" Heather asked, with Veronica and Martha shaking their heads. "Oh... anyways, could you put this in with the rest?"

"This is Duke's right? Can I see what you've written?" Heather nodded, handing the note over to Veronica. The first thing that grabbed her attention was the cursive handwriting, which was what the admirer used. _'Heather writes in cursive too! How could I have forgotten? But hey, at least it solidifies the handwriting portion of the evidence, so exact too...'_

"How is it! Does it sound like Dukey?" Veronica glanced at the content, and was appalled by it. Veronica wasn't sure if she should tell Heather that not only does it not sound like Heather, but it was full if compliments. Still, the recipient may be happy to received such a note, so Veronica smiled back at Heather. "Yay! I'm glad it sounds like her! She looks mean, but her words are always so beautiful!"

"Are they? I thought she's a bitch through and through."

"No she isn't! She's not _that_ much of a jerk... just... uh... you get what I mean right?" Heather asked, shooting Martha a pleading look.

"Heather's right, she was really nice when we first met in kindergarten." Martha said, but Veronica rolled her eyes as response to this claim. "Aw come on Veronica, didn't you always say not to judge a book by its cover?"

"This is one book that shows you the content just by its cover alone." Veronica said, helping Martha with the letters while Heather went downstairs to get some masking tape to re-seal the box. _'What they say about Duke implies that she's my secret admirer... but that can't possibly be it. Duke hates me like how Chandler wanted to mount me on the wall for puking over her rich-ass heels...'_

"Ahhhh! I left the blanket downstairs! I'll go get it!" Heather exclaimed, running down the stairs. Veronica chuckled, deciding that she would prefer to entertain the thought of Heather (McNamara) being her secret admirer even though she didn't like her back.

 _'I hope we can still be friends even after this, she's a great girl... just... not the one I have my eyes on...'_

XXXXXX

"What's Mac like in a romantic relationship? Why do you wanna know, _dyke_?" Heather scoffed, carrying the box back into the yearbook committee room. Veronica rolled her eyes, not moving from her spot. Heather had assumed that Veronica had left, until she heard the impatient tapping from Veronica's shoes. "You're _still_ here?!"

"Duh, I'm still waiting for an answer you asshole." Heather groaned, dumping the box at one corner of the room. "Is it really that hard to just answer me?"

"For fuck's sake, she was never in love with Kurt, so how can I answer you?!" Heather snapped back, not fazing Veronica the slightest with her outburst. "She had a thing for Chandler though. That I know, and I fucking wish I didn't. Urgh, can't believe she eats carpet..."

"Huh. What does she see in her?"

"Beats me. Are you fucking done? I have to go to class bitch." Heather plainly stated, pushing Veronica aside as she stormed past her. Veronica sighed, in her eyes Heather would never change for the better. It was at this moment Martha approached Veronica, alerting her best friend of her presence by tapping on her shoulder.

"Gah! Oh, hey Martha. Where's Heather?" Veronica asked, with Martha pointing to a retreating Heather Duke. "You know which one I meant."

"Heather's forced to stay back after class because of something she didn't submit." Martha replied, a breezy smile on her face. Veronica smiled back, seeing her childhood friend really lifted her spirits. She still wasn't able to believe that she had allowed Martha to attempt suicide just almost five months ago, and she would never forgive herself for it. She was thankful that fate had intervened, saving her best friend at a time when everything was bleak. "Veronica? Are you alright? You've been staring at me for a while now."

"O-Oh, sorry. Anyways, talked to Duke about Heather just now. Apparently, Heather was in love with Chandler. Just imagining it gives me the chills." Veronica shuddered, someone as nice as Heather McNamara going out with the meanest girl Veronica has ever met was simply unthinkable. "Anyways, what Duke said about the photography club yesterday made sense. I was thinking of asking them, you coming?"

"Sure thing! You're really in love with Heather aren't you?" Martha said, which made Veronica groan in regret. "What's wrong? That's what you said to me two months ago."

"I know, but that was because I'm drunk then!" Veronica retorted, still unable to come to terms that she _liked_ Heather (Duke) in a romantic way. "People say things they don't mean when they're drunk as hell!"

"Actually Veronica, alcohol makes you say what's really in your heart. You know that!" Veronica wanted to rip her hair off, her mind playing back the one memory she didn't want to remember while she was drunk. That, and the occasion when she vomited over Heather (Chandler)'s shoes which led to the series of events that occurred till today.

 _"Heeeeey Martha... you know... Duke's kinda hot..." Veronica was slurring, getting herself drunk at Martha's house. Martha nodded, sipping her sparkling cider while Veronica gulped down her vodka shot. "Like... her face's right in my strike-zone..."_

 _"Veronica, maybe you should stop... I'll go get you some water." Martha was about to stand up, but Veronica prevented her from doing so by holding on to the hem of her cardigan. "Veronicaaaa. Listen to me and let go, okay?"_

 _"No, you... you listen 'ere. Duke's the... the bomb. She has a good bod, minus her knockers which are actually just pads and not implants like we all thought. But heeeeey, I prefer runways to melons... And like, she's smart. Not as smart as me... but fuck it. And also her personality isn't... isn't so bitchy. She's actually niiiiice... and reeeeeal friendly when you spend time with 'er." Veronica continued, already drunk out of her wits at that point. At least she wasn't vomiting all over Martha like how she did three months ago at Ram's homecoming party. "Too bad she hates meeeee..."_

 _"Veronica, cheer up. She probably likes you back, considering that she hangs out with you from time to time. She doesn't even do that with Heather anymore. Well, not as often as Heather would like too."_

 _"Naaaaah. She's stickin' with me to fuck me up in the long run... That lustful look she gave me when Chandler was tellin' me how I should dump yer ass for popularity was just faaaaaake..."_

 _"Okay Veronica, I really think I should get you that water now."_

 _"Noooooo water is bad for Veronica... Get... get me some slushieeees..."_

 _"I thought you don't like them because they remind you of JD?"_

 _"Fuck it, I need to... to... to freeze my braaaaaain...!"_

"Gaaaaah! The crippling regret is coming back to me!" Veronica wailed, sobbing into her palms. Martha offered her a few comforting pats on her shoulder, while at the same time leading her to her own locker. "T-Thanks Martha."

"You're welcome." Martha responded, giggling at that memory. That giggle was short-lived, with Veronica's gasp to cut it short. "Veronica? Is there something the matter?"

"I got another one! And it has another message! Fuck, this guy's serious! Or girl. Shit, Heather's preferences must be rubbing off me." Veronica held up a photograph of a lake during winter. Behind it was a message that said _'Lakes make me calm, though it'll be nice if you could be the one beside me. Even though I know that you'll never give me the time of the day, I made fun of you and Jason Dean last year after all'_ in a cursive handwriting that reminded Veronica of Heather (McNamara). "This doesn't really gives us much clue though... Everyone but you made fun of me last year."

"Including Heather?"

"She said that she hoped I rinsed my mouth after supposedly having sex with Ram and Kurt. Or... at least that's where I hope she's referring to..." Veronica replied, carefully placing the photo in between the pages of her diary. "Let's show this to the photography club. Maybe they can identify this picture."

"Alright!" Martha nodded, making their way to the said club's allocated room. "Excuse me? Can you help us?"

"Oh hey you guys! Sure, I can help!" A boy with dark circles around his eyes immediately agreed, beckoning the two girls into the room. Veronica hesitated, remembering what that boy said about the Heathers last year. The boy noticed it, and immediately laughed. "Haha! Don't worry, I'm not gonna tie you guys up naked and take pics of ya!"

"Does that mean you're still thinking of kidnapping a girl and leave her with rats in an abandoned warehouse?" Veronica replied, warily making eye contact with him. He simply chuckled, the way JD used to when Veronica asked him questions he wasn't willing to answer. "... I have more pressing issues than to worry about getting locked up with rats in some unknown place, so I _will_ enter and ask you for help."

"Haha! Okay, whaddya need help with?" Veronica took out the photograph from her diary and showed it to him, his eyes raising in awe. "Oh... oh wow. This... Who _is_ this photographer?! The quality is so good..."

"I take it that you don't know who's the person who took this then?" He sadly shook his head, most likely wishing to recruit Veronica's secret admirer into the club. "Figures. Anyone in the club that can take that kind of photo?"

"Heh, apart from me, not really. It's not me though, my camera isn't good enough to produce that kinda shot. In fact, none of the school cameras can! So you're looking for someone rich to buy such a high-quality camera!"

"How do you know the camera's quality?"

"Eh, I'm club president. Anyways, my guess that it's a Nikon N8008. It's not cheap ya know, for a consumer camera that is." Veronica nodded, her mind instantly striking off all but one suspect. "Oh and I took a peek at the message. It's most def a girl by the way."

"So... there's another student in this school that's not straight. Cool, should I get in touch with her to hook her up with Heather?" Veronica asked, getting herself a slap from Martha. "Ow?! I was just kidding!"

"It isn't funny Veronica. Anyways, shall we go and find Heather? I think she should be done by now." Veronica nodded, rubbing her wounded cheek. Since they couldn't find anything substantial, Veronica decided that she should use other means to identify her admirer. "Oh by the way, I shouldn't really be telling you this since it's a secret admirer and all, but Heather's the one who sent you those photos."

"Knew it, how did you guess?"

"Handwriting. But Veronica, you're not going to confront Heather straight away are you...?" Veronica considered her best friend's words for a moment, should she _really_ go up to Heather and tell her that she's aware of the photographs? Besides, she didn't want to reject her second best friend in such a cruel way just because Veronica herself was in love with a cruel bitch. She shook her head, much to Martha's relief. "That's good news."

 _'I guess I'll just have to say good things about my 'admirer'. God, it's so obvious that it's Heather. Why does she pretend that it isn't when even Martha knows about her being my admirer?!"_

XXXXXX

"So did you find out who is it?" Heather asked, grinning at Veronica. Veronica shook her head, but smiled back. "What's with that smile Veronica?"

"Oh nothing. I was thinking that you're right, my admirer _is_ pretty romantic." Veronica said, setting her plans in motion. Martha eyed her in suspicion, but thankfully for Veronica, she went with it. Heather's grin widened, giggling at the comment. "And she sounds pretty nice."

"Oh Veronica, you have no idea how happy you would have made your admirer if she heard you!" Heather gushed, her cheeks starting to turn red. Veronica took this as a sign that her deductions were spot on, and decided to continue on with her plan.

"She's really sweet, and I guess she just wants to cheer me up after what happened last year. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

"That's great! Wait... didn't you say that it's not a girl?" Heather asked, Veronica simply shrugged off the comment.

"I think I can fall in love with anyone as long as they're a good person. Or at least seem like it. I don't think I'll ever date anyone again though." Veronica replied, remembering her ex-boyfriend. _'Ironically, Duke's nowhere near the definition of good and neither does she even pretend to be.'_

"That makes you one of us now!" Heather cheered, bringing Veronica into a tight hug. Veronica gasped, unable to breathe as the head cheerleader tightened her grip around her ribs.

"C-Can't breathe..." The grip was soon released, allowing Veronica to breathe again. "What do you mean 'we'? You're probably the only one here that's gay, and I guess my admirer too."

"The LGBT community is huge Veronica! Not just USA, but other countries too!" Heather looked as though she was about to give Veronica another bone-crushing hug, as such Veronica decided to take a few steps back to prevent this. "Valentine's in five days though! Does that mean you'll get more of those pictures?"

"... Hopefully so." Truthfully, Veronica was indeed flattered the 'secret' admirer had taken. However she knew that whoever the admirer was, she could never reciprocate their feelings. Unless it was Heather Duke, but Veronica was sure that she was the last person who wanted to be associated with Veronica willingly. _'Besides, Duke's such an arrogant bitch. If she really loved me, she would have threatened me to go out with or she'll stuff me in a locker. As kinky as that sounds, I would rather not get myself stuffed in a metal deathtrap.'_

"I'm gonna go to the washroom!" Heather stood up from their lunch table, holding up her empty tray. "You guys wanna come with?"

"Nah, I have a class soon." Veronica declined, noticing Heather's disappointed look in her baby-blue eyes. _'Sorry Heather, I think of you as a great friend and all, but I really do have a class that I can't miss...'_

"I'll follow you!" Martha answered, following Heather out of the cafeteria. Veronica sighed, it was the first time that she was truly alone in such a long time. Even when she had ditched the Heathers, she had JD around her. It made her feel a bit lonely, but she accepted that her life can't always be filled with people. With that thought in mind, she headed for her next class, stopping by her locker to see if there's another photograph waiting for her.

 _'Damn, there isn't. I guess this may very well be a daily thing for Heather...'_

XXXXXX

"Someone's in a good mood today. What, found out who's the loser desperate enough to chase after your heels?" Heather (Duke) asked, leaning against the locker beside Veronica's. Veronica ignored her, grinning to herself as she pulled out a photograph from it. It was Valentine's Day, which made the photo in Veronica's hand the seventh photo she had received. On the third day, she had received a photo of a starry night. On the fourth was a tree covered in frost, the fifth was a snowman with a blue scarf around its 'neck' and the sixth was a piece of blue raspberry hard candy in a blue wrapper (Veronica's favourite candy). "Veronica! What the hell?! I was talking to you!"

"Yeah, I think I must have subconsciously blocked your whining out." Veronica responded, staring intently at Heather's lips. _'They look pretty soft... and succulent... I wonder how would her lipstick taste like- no! No, bad Veronica! You have agreed that she's a toxic crush and you should get over her! So stop- ooh but I wish I could kiss her once...'_

"Urgh! Why do I even?! Have fun going googly-eyes over your stalker!" Heather fumed, glaring at Veronica. For some reason, she didn't budge and instead watched Veronica intently. It seemed as though she was checking her out... but Veronica knew that was really just her glaring.

"Stalker and admirer are two different things, get your facts right."

"What's your damage, dyke?! I'm leaving! God, stupid dyke... always have something up their asses..." Duke muttered, stomping away from Veronica. Veronica sighed, why the hell was she in love with such a bitch in the first place? The scary part was that she was well-aware of Heather's bitchier side, and the scarier part was that Veronica was also in love with that side of Heather Duke.

"Oh well, let's see what's on this photo..." Veronica said, glancing at the photo of a horizon at the very beach in the first photo. Or at least that's what Veronica assumed, since there was still snow mixed with sand. She flipped behind, stunned at the message written on it. The message read _'I love you. Please meet me on the rooftop at 5 pm. I also have a favour, and that is to slap me hard as you reject me. I'll be waiting Veronica'_. Veronica was confused, her secret admirer had just confessed via the photo and yet she was sure that Veronica would reject her? _'I remember telling Heather that I most likely won't date anyone again five days ago... that wasn't really meant as a rejection but for her to go as far as wanting me to slap her? I'm starting to think that I'm really bad at making life choices...'_

"Veronica!" Heather (McNamara) ran up to Veronica, tackling her to the ground. "What did today's message say? Was it filled with roses?"

"Roses?" Veronica blinked, turning back to face her locker. Sure, it wasn't filled with roses like what Heather had asked, but there was certainly a single rose in the locker. "More like a rose."

"Eeeeeeeee! That's so romantic! What did she say?!"

"Well uh... I'm supposed to meet her on the rooftop after school." Veronica said, trying to get a read on Heather's emotions. From what she could tell, Heather was extremely excitable. "I think it would be nice to meet her. I mean, roses... are my favourite flower after all?"

"Really?! Oh my god, Veronica's getting herself a girlfriend!" Heather squealed, with Veronica trying her very best to not reject Heather right there and then. Martha approached the duo, with Veronica still on the floor from the tackle. She gave a wave, with Veronica weakly lifting up her right hand to wave back. Heather, on the other hand, was still preoccupied with entertaining the fact that Veronica was willing to meet her secret admirer. "You should dress up!"

"What?! No! I'm just meeting her! Heather, I love you and all, but seriously, don't take it too far!" Veronica snapped, realising her choice of words a second later. _'Fuck, I told Heather that I loved her. Shit! Now she'll think that I'm into her too! Fuck why didn't I just shut my trap?!'_

"Awwww thank you but you should at least comb your hair! It looks like something exploded in it." Heather got off from Veronica, pulling out a brush that was used on Veronica when she had bailed the Heathers out of detention. "C'mon, lemme brush it!"

"A-Actually, I think I'm good? C'mon, let's go grab lunch or something!" Veronica hastily declined Heather's offer, linking arms with Martha as she dragged the overweight girl towards the cafeteria. "Martha, help me."

"With what?"

"You told me that Heather was the one who's my admirer. So help me."

"I fail to see the link?"

"Okay Martha, because you told me the admirer's Heather, I'm now _very_ paranoid around her. How can I reject her gently later?" Martha pondered for a moment, doing nothing to ease Veronica's nerves. "Martha, I don't wanna rush you, but I kinda need an answer quick before Heather catches up with us."

"Just... just be yourself? Heather's very understanding after all." Veronica wanted to kick herself for asking Martha a question that received an answer that didn't help in the slightest. "What can I say? I've never dated!"

"Veroooonica~" Heather said in a sing-song voice, her right hand still holding on to the brush. "Lemme brush your hair~!"

"Oh Jesus _no_!"

XXXXXX

"Well, this is it. I still can't believe I'm up here. At least they didn't follow me up here... oh who am I kidding, Heather's definitely waiting around somewhere until it's time to meet!" Veronica groaned, smoothing out her hair that Heather (McNamara) had brushed. At this moment, the door leading to the rooftop opened and closed shut, indicating that there was another person with Veronica. "Heather, I know it's you."

"W-Was I that obvious?" Veronica blinked, that wasn't the bubbly voice the Heather she knew had. It couldn't be Heather Duke either, her voice was higher and more... grating for the lack of better descriptive words. It certainly wasn't Heather Chandler, she was as dead as a dodo by now. The voice was huskier, yet sounded gentle, none of which the Heathers had.

 _'W-Wait, if she asked if she was that obvious, it means that she's also a Heather. From what I remember, there are only three Heathers in senior year. Which means that she's younger than me?! Okay, maybe I'll just turn around and see whether I recognise this Heather...'_ Veronica took a steadying breath and turned around, only to come face to face with... "Duke?! W-What the fuck?! Why are you up here?!And why does your voice sound so different?!"

"Oh, I tend to inhale helium to keep my voice high. Also, I'm here to get my slap from you. Didn't I say that in the photograph I placed in your locker today?" Heather asked, tilting her head in confusion. Veronica was shocked, not only was she wrong about Heather (McNamara) being her secret admirer, but Heather (Duke) sounded and acted differently from how she usually did. The Heather (Duke) Veronica knew would have went up to her and cursed her for not realising that she was the admirer, not looking genuinely confused. "Veronica? Are you alright?"

"No... No, I'm _not_ okay!" Veronica exclaimed, taking a step back from Heather. "T-This has got to be a dream right? The Duke I know wouldn't act like... like... like some normal girl!"

"Actually Veronica, the Duke you knew... was a lie." Heather admitted, not taking a step further as she didn't want to step into Veronica's boundaries. "I put on an act to survive this hell of a school. You think I liked being a bitch Veronica? I don't, in fact it hurts me every time I acted in such a nasty way especially towards you."

"You?! Feeling hurt?! Are you trying to tell me that you _actually_ have a soul in you?!"

"Well... I suppose? I mean, it's perfectly fine if you don't wanna believe me. I get it, I'm really harsh to you ever since senior year after all."

"Hold the phone here, I have a ton of questions that I need clarification before I can judge you." Veronica said, eyeing Heather. She was still in her usual green blazer, though it was unbuttoned now. In fact, her clothes remained the same except for her chest, now devoid of the pads she usually stuffed her bra with. She had also allowed her hair to fall freely, just like Heather (McNamara). Apart from those minute details, nothing had changed from her usual appearance. _'What the fuck? I mean, I still like her a lot, hell maybe even more now that I know she isn't a bitch because she likes to be one... but it's causing a hell lot of confusion here!'_

"That's fair, I owe you a fair bit of answers anyway." Heather shrugged, a wry smile on her face. "Ask away Veronica."

"First, you said that you're not good with photography. So what's with the quality pictures?"

"Well Veronica, I said that I wasn't _expected_ to. I'm really good in photography, it's my hobby after all."

"Okay then... what is the camera that you used for all seven photos?"

"A Nikon N8008, I bought that for myself at the start of the year. Is... Is that relevant though?"

"Not really, that was out of pure curiosity. Next, the messages at the back of every picture. You got Heather to write them didn't you?" This raised Heather's eyebrows, clearly surprised by Veronica's claim.

"No, that was me. We have similar handwriting, but I mark my 'i' with a slash instead of a dot. Mac marks hers with a small circle." Veronica nodded, making a note to get Heather (McNamara) to write something for confirmation.

"I'll check that later. Fourth question, if you like me, why did you use slurs directed at the LGBT community?"

"I told you Veronica, it's an act. Westerburg isn't a nice place, and I'm sure you saw that first-hand when I mocked Mac last year for being depressed. They're not exactly LGBT-friendly, so I have to act like them in order to fit in."

"That's... actually true." Veronica replied, remembering that practically the whole school mocked Heather (McNamara) for being depressed even though it took her so much courage to admit it. In front of cameras no less. "Fifth, why are you a bitch towards _me_?"

"... I wanted to get your attention. I thought that if I acted like my true self, you'll just ignore me like the rest of the population." Heather murmured, hugging herself. "It made me so happy whenever you spoke to me, you didn't talk to me much last year as compared to this year..."

"Duke..." Veronica started to feel sorry for Heather, not realising that she simply wanted to talk. "I would be more willing to talk if you acted like this... but I have one more question."

"Which is?"

"How did you get the photos and the rose in my locker? As far as I know, only Martha knows the combination."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how easy it is to lockpick a locker! I came to school early to do so, you nearly caught me three times." Heather laughed, her laugh sounding far more normal than her usual mocking tone. "I always had to pretend to be hanging around your locker as I don't have time to make my escape."

"Okay so let me get this straight... You're actually a nice girl who is too shy to confess to me, is crazy good at photography, and acts likes a mega bitch solely to fit in?" Veronica asked, with the person in question confirming it. "I... Man, you should have acted like this from the start... I wouldn't have to worry about it liking some bitch that bullies me on a daily basis."

"I-I was sure that you're straight, so there was no reason for me to act like my usual self... besides, no one likes the real me..." Heather mumbled, taking a few steps back from Veronica. "Um, so are you going to slap me? I can understand if you hate me..."

"Didn't I just said that I like you back? You know, me worrying over liking bitchy you? Anyways... you... really have low self-esteem don't you? Wait, now _I_ sound bitchy." Veronica sighed, wondering if Heather (McNamara) knew about Heather (Duke)'s true personality. Heather (Duke) nodded, her arms tightening their grip around her slim frame. _'To think that I thought she had no discernible personality... I guess I really can't judge books at all, no matter how obvious the content is on the cover...'_

"Y-Yeah... This may be a bad time, but I think I'm supposed to tell you about some deal-breakers..."

"Huh? Deal-breakers?" Veronica blinked, wondering what more to Heather (Duke) does she not know about. _'Worst case scenario, she's telling me that she's terminally ill. I won't leave her for that though.'_

"Like the fact that I have anxiety disorders, mild depression and self-harming tendencies." Veronica wanted to scream and ask the world why the fuck did they give a perfectly normal girl mental issues and a desire to be popular in order to remain 'normal'. Veronica went up to Heather (Duke) and brought her into a loose hug as she was still not comfortable with squeezing the air out of people's lungs like Heather (McNamara). "V-Veronica?! What are you doing?"

"Doing what a girlfriend should do, be there for you." Veronica replied, slightly tightening her hug. "Just... Just don't act like a mega bitch like you used to for the sake of being normal. That's the real deal-breaker here."

"... Deal." Heather (Duke) agreed, sounding happier than she had ever did in her life.

XXXXXX

"Eeeeeeeee! I told you it'll work out!" Heather (McNamara) gushed over the new couple within their social circle and naturally, Heather (Duke) sat with them for lunch and hung out more often. Heather (Duke) blushed heavily while Veronica averted her eyes away from Heather (McNamara), embarrassed at her comment. Nonetheless, Veronica was holding hands with Heather (Duke) under the table, the rest of the school oblivious to it. "I told you Dukey, she likes you back! I've seen her checking you out so many times in the bathroom!"

"H-Heather! Don't tell her that!" Veronica hissed, her face now as red as Heather (Duke)'s. Martha cheekily smiled with Heather (McNamara), irritating Veronica. "Martha! Not you too!"

"Sorry. When did you actually find out that Heather Duke is your secret admirer?" Martha asked, aware that Veronica wasn't aware of it from the start.

"On the rooftop. Sheesh, you were wrong when you told me Heather was my secret admirer!"

"Oh, I knew that you would assume that Heather McNamara was your secret admirer, so I played on their names to mislead you. I knew from it was Heather Duke just from the handwriting alone. She strikes the top of her 'i' instead of a circle like Heather McNamara." Veronica balked at Martha's explanation, she had never realised she was played for a fool since the first day. "It was pretty funny to hear you complimenting on the pictures so much in order to get a reaction from Heather McNamara."

"Martha... I never expected you to be a sadist..."

"You thought that it was _me_?! Veronica, I suck with a camera! I can probably suck dicks better than taking pictures!" Heather (McNamara) exclaimed, shocked to hear that Veronica assumed she was the admirer.

"You've never sucked a guy off before Mac, you can't compare that with your photography skills." Heather (Duke) laughed, though it wasn't the least bit malicious. "Anyways, can you burn that piece of paper now?"

"No way! It's still good blackmail material!" Heather (Duke) groaned audibly, reminding Veronica of the significance the letter had in getting her girlfriend to help them at the start.

"Say Heather, what's so scandalous about that paper that Duke submits to you every time you whip it out?" Heather (McNamara) let out a mischievous giggle, her lips sealed tight on that matter. "Fine. Duke, what is that piece of paper all about?"

"Um..." Heather (Duke)'s voice dropped to a whisper, beckoning Veronica to lean closer to her. "That's uh... the list of all the things I want you to do to me. In bed. Get what I'm driving at?"

"Huh, kinky. How did Heather even get a hold of that?"

"Chandler had it first, and threatened that if I don't listen to her, she'll announce to the whole school about it. Mac probably got it when we were cleaning out her locker..."

"Makes sense, but I think I'm better off not knowing why did you even write that out in the first place... what are some of the things listed anyways?"

"... Mainly tying me up with rope..." Heather (Duke) was bright red, her grip around Veronica's hand tightening. "... And I guess you treating me like shit..."

"What are you whispering about Dukey?" Heather (McNamara) asked, waving the piece of paper in her hand. Martha immediately used this chance to steal the paper away from her, opening it up afterwards. "N-No Martha!"

"... Is this a sex record of what you did with Ram and Kurt...?" Martha asked, keeping a neutral expression on her face. In the paper was a list of sexual acts, including rope bondage. "Wow, this is... pretty hardcore?"

"Martha, why aren't you that surprised?" veronica asked, realising that Martha was pretty calm as she read through Heather Duke's list of sexual fantasies. Martha shrugged, returning the paper back to Heather (McNamara) much to the other Heather's horror.

"I've watched lots of porn before, like 'Deep Throat'. Some were pretty bad, I wished I could forget them. The worst in there's probably treating Heather like a sexual object."

"... Wow Martha, I didn't know that. Say, should we give them the time to explore while we head to the... bathroom?" Heather (McNamara)'s eyes jumped suggestively, worrying Veronica greatly. Her fears were intensified when Martha returned the eye-jumping with a saucy smile of her own, something Veronica had never expected her innocent friend to do. Both of them left the cafeteria, leaving a worried veronica with her slightly amused girlfriend.

"Martha?! W-Where are you two going?!" Veronica asked, immediately getting up from her seat. "Martha?! MARTHAAAAA!"

XXXXXX

 _Extra 1: Heather McNamara and Martha in the bathroom (Day 2)_

"Hey Heather, can I ask you something?" Martha asked, washing her hands thoroughly with soap while Heather (McNamara) was applying her lip gloss. Heather nodded, wiping a smudge off the edge of her lips. "Heather is the one sending all those photos to Veronica right?"

"You knew? Well, don't tell Veronica though. I want Dukey to confess that it was her." Heather replied, ensuring that her makeup was still intact. "How did you know though? I knew because she once said that she always wanted to confess to Veronica via photos."

"Her handwriting. It's different from yours even though both are cursive. Oh, I told her that she was the admirer but it made her think that you're the secret admirer."

"Whaaaat? That's crazy talk!"

"Eh, I think it was your handwriting. And the way you reacted to her talking about the photos solidified her assumption."

"I was only happy for Dukey though? She had been crushing hard on Veronica since freshman year and I wanna support my gay best friend!"

"I know, speaking of which, is there anyone that you like?" Martha asked, now gaining Heather's full attention. "I-I was only trying to make conversation! You know, it seems like we only really talk when Veronica's with us..."

"Yeah, you're right. My type... I'm not really sure, I liked Heather Chandler once. And..." Heather eyed Martha sadly, going back to the mirror afterwards. "I guess I may have a thing for you. But it's okay, I know you still love Ram and I respect that. Not gonna touch you, scout's honour."

"T-Thank you. You're actually a good friend." Heather smiled bitterly, snapping her compact powder shut.

"'Thanks for saying that Martha, but I don't deserve it. I nearly made you smash a pinata of yourself in pig form at Ram's homecoming party." Martha flinched, not wishing to reminded of that night.

"... It's alright, I'm okay."

XXXXXX

 _Extra 2: Heather McNamara and Martha in the bathroom (post-Valentine's Day)_

"You really got Veronica!" Heather (McNamara) laughed breathlessly, reapplying her makeup. Martha chuckled, relieving the moment when Veronica allowed wild thoughts to invade her mind. "I bet Veronica's freaking out now!"

"Yeah. Were you actually serious about it though?" Martha asked, going up to Heather. Heather flinched, averting her eyes away from Martha. "Heather?"

"I... I'm not. Really. I still like you, but I'll never do anything that doesn't respect your boundaries. It was just plain old teasing." Heather muttered, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Besides, you're straight. Not like I can kiss you without ruining our friendship..."

"... Maybe I'm not. I don't know anymore. I still like Ram, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. But... you have been appearing in my dreams more often. I guess that's something. I never really thought about dating girls unlike Veronica." Martha replied, an awkward silence soon descending in the bathroom. It was Heather who broke it afterwards, a smile tugging on her lips.

"It doesn't matter Martha. We're only seventeen, we have a whole life ahead of us. And I'm sure... I'm sure you'll get your happy ending one day with someone better than your kindergarten boyfriend." Heather said, placing a hand on Martha's shoulder. "We should have fun while we're still kids after all."

"You're right. We're just kids after all, this isn't the time for such depressing stuff."

"Heh, yeah. God, I'm so glad the one time I actually confessed to a girl I kinda like is still willing be friends with me."

"Well I kinda of need some time to figure out why are you appearing in my dreams recently."

"What's your dream about?"

"You riding a horse with wings with me?"

"Ooh I've always wanted to ride a horse with wings! Hey Martha, tell me more about those dreams you had?" Martha smiled, obliging Heather's request.

"Sure!"

XXXXXX

This... This is kinda long. I just wanted to make a Veronica X Heather Duke story, why did I butcher it...? And those extras at the end, it was supposed to be funny. Man, I suck at this. I should just stick to writing pure humour in my stories next time but this fandom is supposed to be all the angst and drama! It should be about those jazz, not... not this. Still, I'm gonna submit this not because I have regrets but couldn't care less but rather because I just want to spread this pairing. Oh what the heck, an A/N is not meant for so much rambling... This is Slushie Addict, signing out for the night. (God I need a slushie badly...)


End file.
